Conveyor-belt levels
, the second Conveyor-Belt Level (Xbox Version)]] Conveyor-belt levels are levels where all the seed packets the player receives come via a conveyor-belt, with no cost in sun. For this reason, sun-producing plants are not present on conveyor-belt levels because no sun is required. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Brain Buster conveyor-belt levels are called Special Delivery. Levels ''Plants vs. Zombies *The final levels in each area in Adventure Mode (1-10, 2-10, 3-10, 4-10, 5-10). *Levels 1-5, 3-5, and 5-5 *Mini-games and Canceled mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Invisi-ghoul, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Wall-nut Bowling 2, BOMB All Together!, Can You Dig It?, Dark Stormy Night, Bungee Blitz and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge It's Raining Seeds is not a conveyor-belt Level, although it has a very similar structure due to the fact that seeds are still free. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Ancient Egypt: Days 4, 8, 25, 29 and 35 *Pirate Seas: Days 8, 25, 27, 32 and 35 *Wild West: Days 4, 8, 12, 20, 25, 27, 31 and 35 *Frostbite Caves: Days 3, 5, 8, 10, 16, 18, 21, 25 and 30 *Lost City: Days 3, 5, 9, 13, 16, 18 and 32 *Far Future: Days 8, 16, 25, 31 and 35 *Dark Ages: Nights 4, 10, 13 and 20 *Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 3, 6, 10, 16, 19, 22, 27 and 32 *Jurassic Marsh: Days 3, 7, 16, 19, 32, 35, 39 and 42 *Big Wave Beach: Days 3, 5, 8, 10, 16, 18, 21, 26 and 32 *Modern Day: Days 3, 16, 19, 25, 32, 33, 34 and 44 *Most Piñata Parties Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Ancient Egypt: Days 3, 10 and Ultimate Challenge *Pirate Seas: Days 8 and 20 *Wild West: Days 4, 8 and 12 *Kongfu World: Days 2, 7, 11, 13, 17, 21 and 24 *Far Future: Days 8 and 24 *Dark Ages: Nights 4, 10 and 13 *Big Wave Beach: Days 4, 10 and 16 *Frostbite Caves: Days 3, 5, 10, 12, 15, 17 and 20 *Sky City: Days 3, 8, 14 and 18 *Lost City: Days 3, 5, 12 and 14 *Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 3, 8, 10, 13, 15, 17, 19 and 21 *Jurassic Marsh: Days 5, 9, 11, 12 and 17 *Modern Day: Days 3, 16, 17, 25, 26 and Ultimate Challenge *Steam Ages: Days 5, 9, 12 and 17 *Renaissance Age: Days 4, 8 and 13 Strategies The player's strategy should differ slightly depending on the level. They should generally plant as many offensive plants as possible as soon as they are obtained to free up room on the conveyor belt. However, saving instant-use or situational plants, such as the Blover or Cherry Bomb, for when it is needed is an excellent strategy. Use them only if your defenses are failing. Also, the player should remember to plant on the leftmost side of the lawn if they have enough range, as there is no need for sun-producing plants. In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, whenever two or more seed packets appear on the conveyor-belt, the frequency of the seed packets given slows down. However, it is possible to speed up the packet rate frequency if the player immediately plants every seed packet on the lawn before any new seed packet appears on the conveyor-belt, including instant-use plants. This can result in planting more offensive and defensive plants on the lawn. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Conveyer.png|A conveyor-belt with a Snow Pea on it. Plants VS Zombies Level 1-10 DS.jpg|The Nintendo DS version of Level 1-10, the first conveyor-belt level in Adventure Mode. Pvzconveyorpool.jpg|A screenshot of Level 3-10, the third conveyor-belt level of Adventure Mode. Connnnvvveeeyor.png|Conveyor-belt in Java version, with a Potato Mine. (note that it is unhighlighted) Plants vs. Zombies 2 A Convier-Belt In Plants vs. Zombies 2- It's About Time.png|A conveyor-belt PvZ2ConveyorBeltSlowFrequency.png|Piling up seed packets slows down the seed packet frequency. A total of six seed packets is shown here. PvZ2ConveyorBeltFastFrequency.png|Every seed packet planted on the lawn speeds up the seed packet frequency. A total of fourteen plants on the lawn is shown here. Trivia *Sunflowers, Sun-shrooms, Umbrella Leaves, Marigolds, and Planterns never appear on conveyor-belt levels. **On the other hand, all of them other than Sunflower and Sun-shroom can appear in It's Raining Seeds. ***This is because the player does not need any sun for the level. *The player never receives upgrade plants or the Imitater, most likely because it would not make sense to have them if the player had not decided to purchase them yet. *The music heard in n-5 conveyor-belt Levels is "Loonboon" (excluding Level 4-5 which plays "Cerebrawl" because it is a Vasebreaker level), while the music played in the n-10 levels is "Ultimate Battle" (excluding Level 5-10 which plays "Brainiac Maniac" as it features Dr. Zomboss and Level 4-10 in which plays no music at all). *In the iPhone and Android versions, the belt is on the side with the plants scrolling upward. *The original concept of the conveyor belt was for it to be used to randomly load plants for use on each level instead of selecting plants. *When playing the final level of a stage, the player usually receives plants obtained in the stage (with some exceptions like Level 4-10 having Lily Pad and Modern Day - Day 16 having multiple plants from other areas). *On the iOS and Android versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, the x-10 levels do not play Ultimate Battle Music when played in Quick Play. Instead, it plays the level's regular theme. *Strangely, Java conveyor-belt can only fit six seed packets. The main reason is due to small screen. Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Levels